This invention relates to bottle openers. One known bottle opener, which may be attached to a key chain is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,898. This conventional bottle opener includes a body made of a polyamide, such as nylon, which may be fiber filled for added strength and rigidity. A steel edge gripper tool, for use in opending bottle, is joined to the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bottle opener which may, for example, be incorporated into the handle of another item, such as a maraca.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a maraca which includes a shell with enclosed pallets and a cylindrical member. The cylindrical member includes an outer surface forming the handle, a groove extending transversely across the handle, and a metal tool. The groove includes a first side surface, a second side surface, a bottom surface, and a transverse slot having closed ends and formed into the cylindrical member from the bottom surface. The metal tool is a metal tool fixed in the slot having a shaped web which includes a first web portion extending along the first side surface, and a second web portion extending outwardly from the first side surface, configured to engage a bottle cap.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bottle opener which includes a substantially cylindrical member. The substantially cylindrical member includes an outer surface forming a handle having a first end and a second end, a groove, located near the second end, extending transversely across the handle, and a metal tool, configured to engage a bottle cap. The groove has a first side surface, a second side surface, a bottom surface, and a transverse slot which includes closed ends and formed into the cylindrical member from the bottom surface. The metal tool having a first portion extending along the first side surface, and a second portion extending outward from the first side surface configured to engage a bottle cap.